The perfect Murder
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: What is the perfect murder? One girl must protect her father from a copkilling manic, as she and her friends try to uncover the truth behind the murders. Finished
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own beyblade. If I did, I would be very rich and wouldn't be doing fanfictions. I do own Jemma, but Faith belongs to CC Queen

* * *

_

**The Perfect Murder**

**DoomedOne says  
**_Well me and Sub-zero are going to win the mortal kombat tournament. Then Me and Helena are going to win the Dead or alive tournament, and I might be able to fit in a Tekken Tournament. You?_

I sighed, and glanced at my room. My finger quickly flew over the keys of my laptop.

**Cruelty says  
**_I wish! I've still got to pack and then goodbye home!_

I waited. My mother wasn't due home yet, and my father was clearing his desk up at the office. He works for the police department and my mother works at a college. She does the late classes. My Laptop bleeped.

**DoomedOne says  
**_Damn you! I don't want you to go. I'm going to be stuck with my brat of a brother now!_

I laughed. I was talking to my best friend, Hannah. She has a brother called Mikey. I glanced at my watch.

**Cruelty says  
**_I've got to go now. Bye! I'll miss you! _

My Laptop gave one last final bleep.

**DoomedOne says  
**_Do not fear my friend, for we will always have London! Toodle-pit my old friend!

* * *

_

"Hey Kai!" 

Kai Hiwatari, resident freak of Hiwatari high, turned round slowly. Most people were afraid of him, but two people seemed to have befriended him.

"What Tala?" he asked, leaning against some random locker. Kai's only two best friends, Tala and Faith, came to a sudden stop.

"Hear there was a new student coming today." Faith filled in. Kai raised one eyebrow.

"That was it? Thanks Faith, I guess." the Russian muttered and headed to his home room.

* * *

I tugged at my tartan skirt again. It was nice and sunny outside, despite the fact I had moved to Russia. So why is the damn blood school so drafty. 

"Jemma Scott?"

I glanced up. A woman with a piercing stare, held out a few pieces of paper. "You time table, locker code and the rules. Run along now, you don't want to be late." she snapped. I grabbed the papers.

"Nor do I want to be in your company." I whispered, and set off to search for my room.

I found what room I was meant to be in. On the otherside of the door it sounded like chaos. I took a nervouse breath in and knocked loudly on the door.

I waited.

The door opened and this old man, shorter then me, stared back. "Hi, I'm the new student here." I greeted. The teacher nodded and also dragged me inside. The class went quiet and knew what they were thinking.

Whoes the freak?

"Everyone this is our new student. Please introduct yourself." The teacher stated. I took another breath breath.

"My name is Jemma Aeris Scott. My hair is natural blue and my eyes are natural purple. I moved from English to Russia because of my father. I'm kind of like Batman, I have two sides. I love Rock music. I can play the drums and the bass guitar."

I waited. The teacher nodded. "Nice to meet you Jemma. Why don't you take a seat next to Faith." he replied, pointin to a midnight black hair.

I raised my eyebrow, but went anyway.

How great is my life, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank to shadowofthemoon for reviewing. Here's a cookie for you

* * *

_

"So, this your first time in Russia?" 

I glanced at Faith. Within the space of five minutes, she told me everything about her. I didn't think I would be making friends this quick, but then again she did say she loved most if not all the music I was into.

"Yeah. It was becasue of my father. He works as a police officer." I replied. Faith nodded her head.

"I guess I'll have to behave then." she joked. Well, I thought she was joking. I was wrong. Turns out Faith has been in over-night jail three times.

* * *

Lunch was spent with Faith and her two friends. 

Tala has the most weirdest hair I have ever seen. They look like Devil horns. Maybe he is Satan?

Kai is a queit freak. Like me, only I'm more cruel. Hence me being called Cruelty back in England.

Anyway, back to the story. I sat, listening to Faith and Tala's talking, fiddling with my black chocker. "You gonna eat that?" Kai asked.

I glanced down my plate full of chips. I looked back at him and shook my head. "I'm having sandwhiches next time. These chips look moldy." I replied, pushing the plate away. Kai smirked slightly.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" 

No-one, but my German Shepard dog. I smiled and knelt down next to him. "Hello Chico. Did you miss me?" I cooed, stroking the dog gently.

Chico's an old police dog, my dad brought him. My mother wanted him out of the house, but Chico took a liking to me. As I got up, I walked into the living room, then into a outhouse we have. In there are a few boxes, all labeled with the same thing.

**JEM'S STUFF! HANDS ON!**

I already had my drum kit out. Didn't take me too long. My dad said he was gonna set up my speakers soon. I sat behind my drum kit, and started up my CD player.

The first song that came on was Green day _'Hitchin' a ride'_. I began to drum along to the beat when I heard something outside. Stopping my music, I looked outside. It was already getting dark.

I had an uneasy feeling, as I continued watching the garden.

Then I saw it.

A black and red Harlequin mask. It stared right back at me, and I screamed.

I screamed so loud and so much, I fainted there and then on the spot.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jemma? Jemma, are you okay?"

I slowly opened my eyes. There was my dad, staring at me. "What happened?" I asked, sitting up. My dad shrugged.

"I don't know. Both me and your mother found you out cold on the floor. Your mother's been freaking out." he explained. It was that it dawned on me.

"The clown!" I yelled, and lept up. My dad watched in amazment as I ran out into the backgarden. Blimey was it cold!

"Squirt, get inside! It's freezing out there!" My dad called. I couldn't see the clown. Feeling only slightly safe, I walked back inside, ignoring the sound of moving trees.

"What was all that about?" My mother asked. I didn't look at her once. I hate my mother, but back to the story.

"I saw someone outside. They were wearing a red and black harlequin mask, but I couldn't see anything else." I explained. My dad nodded his head.

"And you screamed so much you passed out?" he asked. I nodded my head.

You see, I have a fear of clowns. I hate them, they give me the creeps.

* * *

"Hey Jem, you okay? You seem out of it." 

I glanced at Faith, as I chewed my nails. "I'm okay." I lied. Faith stared hard at me, as we walked towards our lockers.

"You're lying." she stated simple. I rolled my eyes, and opened my locker.

"Okay, I **not** okay. Happy?" I replied, stuffing my _MCR_ bag into my locker. Faith nodded.

"Very. So what's up?" she questioned.

"The ceiling. Sorry. I saw someone in my backgarden last night. Someone wearing a Harlequin Clown mask." I explained again, closing my locker. Faith had one eyebrow raised.

"Whoa. What did you do?" she asked. What was this, twenty questions?

"I screamed till I passed out. I have a fear of clowns." I muttered in reply.

* * *

Sean William Scott winced at the sight. 

He wasn't the only one. The group of police officers round him, never once looked up at the body in the church. It was enough to make you throw up. Sean turned away and looked at a priest, who was praying.

"Did you find the body?" Sean asked, walking towards the priest. The white-haired man nodded his head, made the sign of the cross and got up.

"Yes. The officer came here because a group of kids were causing trouble. He came in brief, but then left." the priest began. Sean scratched his chin.

"And you didn't see him enter the church again?" he questioned. The priest shook his head.

"No. I was in my study at the time." he replied. Sean turned back to the body.

Officer Mink Summers had been nailed to a wooden cross hanging from the ceiling of a russian church. His shirt had been ripped open, and his stomach slashed. His organs were trailing onto the floor.

* * *

The day went by pretty quickly, and bloody boring. I've had the feeling I was going to be thrown into a story, which is not yet known to me. 

Well, I can say that a fair few cheerleaders and Jocks have turned their sights onto me. Could it be my famous T-shirt, that I use to wear back home?

On the front it has _'Don't like what you see here?'_. On the back, it has, _'Well watch out, I'm a spork stabber!'_

It's an old classic.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got home, my father was locked in his study. I had a good feeling why.

I was in the kitchen, doing some homework, when my mother walked in. She seemed out of her head, but I put it down to us living somewhere new. "You okay mom?" I asked.

"I'm fine!" she snapped, eyes red and raw. Something just wasn't right.

At dinner, my father left his work and joined us in the kitchen. "So, how was your first day at school?" my dad asked, as I shoved mashed patatoe in my mouth.

"Okay I guess. I made some friends. Faith, Tala and Kai." I replied. My dad nodded and smiled, while my mother stared into space. My dad passed me a thin piece of paper and a pen.

"Sign your name at the bottom." my dad ordered. I smiled, and quickly signed my name. I bet your wondering what it is.

My gun I.D.

My dad is very over-protective. He got me a gun I.D in england, but since we've moved, my dad got it redone.

* * *

"So did you hear about the murder?" 

Tala looked Faith, while we waited for Kai. "Murder?" he asked. Faith nodded her head.

"Yeah. One of the police officers. Got nailed to a cross and..." I cut Faith off.

"As much as you want to tell us, I really don't want to know this early in the morning." I muttered. "Besides, I'll hear it all from my dad." I added, waving at Kai when I saw him.

Faith pouted slightly. "Thanks Jem. Take out all the fun." she muttered. We walked into school and spilt up. Kai and me went into english, when I was tripped up. I landed hard on the floor.

"Had a nice trip, freak?" someone laughed. Kai was by my side, and made sure I was okay.

I slowly got up, both my knes were bruised. Satanding there was head Baseball player, Micheal. I glared at him. "Asshole." I hissed, and walked into english with Kai.

"What did you call me?" Micheal asked, pulling round to face him.

"Leave it Micheal!" Kai snapped, to which he was pushed to one side.

"It's okay Kai. I can handle it." I smiled, then looked at Micheal. I stamped on Micheal's foot, which I can only imagen hurt. I was wearing _New Rocks_.

* * *

Sean sat in his office, watching Police officers run around. Feeling a headache coming from too much thinking, Sean grabbed his Coffe cup and headed to the coffee machine. 

On the cup read** #1 DAD!**

As Sean began to pour himself some coffee, he heard footsteps behind him. "Are you Sean William Scott?" someone asked. Sean nodded.

"That'll be me." He replied, not turning round. He heard a gun being cocked. Sean tensed.

"I'm sorry I have to do this." The person muttered, and went to pull the trigger. However, Sean threw his coffee over his shoulder, blinding the attacker.

Other policer offices were suddenly around them, guns drawen at the figure, who had their hood up. The funny thing was, the figure was dressed like a police officer. The hood was removed, and staring back at Sean was the Harlequin Clown.

No-one said anything.

Then the clown made a break for it, which resulted in the officers firing blanks, hoping to catch the clown. The clown jumped through a window, and landed in a trach bin below. Sean ran to the broke window, and watched the vlown make his escape.

The door to the large office opened, and a blond haired woman ran in. "What in heavens name is going on?" she asked. Sean looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't think we've met. I'm Sean William Scott." he replied, a slightly smile on his face. The blond haired woman shook his head.

"Judy Tate. What happaned?" she asked again. Sean looked out of the window.

"Just another day on the job." He muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed

* * *

_

My dad told me all about the clown. I shuddered. 

Okay, so why was the clown after my dad? It just doesn't make sense. Anyway, I sat up in my room, hooking the Xbox up.

"Squirt! Where are you?" My dad called. Sighing, I left my console where it was, and opened my bedroom door. Heavens knowns where my mother is.

"Yo Dad! I'm here!" I called down. I sat on the stars, and waited. My dad appeared at the bottom, smiling.

"Wanna give me a hand. I'm going to set your speakers up now." he stated. I grinned like a cat and bolted down the stairs, at a speed that would make _The Flash_ jealous.

* * *

"Okay, so if you keep the volume down, it shouldn't shatter the windows." 

I nodded, taking everything in that my dad said. Th wind was picking up again, and the trees moved. I tried to ignore it. My dad knelt down to sort something out, and I joined him.

I heard the cocking of a gun.

Then the gun was fired.

"Dad! Get down!" I yelled, and pushing my dad out of the way. A bullet tore through my drum skin. I stared at it in shock and horror.

My drum kit!

* * *

I looked over the videos. Me and Faith were in a video shop and I was looking through the horror section. "So, was it the clown?" Faith asked, looking through another section. 

"Nope. All I heard was a gun blast." I muttered, picking up _House of wax._ Over-rated, but it's good if you wanna see Paris Hilton to die.

"Anyone hurt?" Faith questioned, joining me. I nodded my head, shelfing the video.

"My flipping drum kit." I moaned, picking up _Ghost Ship_. Faith rolled her eyes.

"You don't know who shot at you?" she asked, glancing over the videos, which all seemed rubbish.

"Exactomundo." I responded.


	6. Chapter 6

_Credit goes to my brother for thinking up the murder. All hail the mightest of James!

* * *

_

Officer Carl Johnson clicked his torch off and sighed. The aeroplane murderscene was hot, and sweat began to form on his forehead. 

"I always end up with the damn hard jobs." He muttered, and walked outside. Carl was sent to the mobile crime scene, after a passenger was killed with a broken wine bottle. The propellors were still slowly spinning and the cold russian air was welcoming.

Carl walked down the steps, and stood to one side, rolling himself a cigarette. "I'm proberly gonna get busted for this." he snorted to himself, before lighting up. Carl heard footsteps.

"Excuse me. Are you Officer Carl Johnson?" the voice asked. Carl looked up.

"Yes I am. Listen this is a crime scene, I'll have to ask you to leave." he replied. The figure looked around.

"Crimescene? I don't see any crime." he replied. It amazed Carl how the figure kept their face hidden.

"Yeah. Don't you see the blood?" Carl asked, pointing to a blood handprint on the outside of the plane. The figure pulled down his hood, and Carl gasped.

"You..."

The Harlequin clown pushed Carl into the plane propellor, and watched his body become nothing more then a pile of mince.

"Now I do." The clown chuckled, and took off.

* * *

"Do you have to put that much red sauce on your chicken?" Faith asked, watching Tala. I giggled. 

"It's road-kill." I Joked, causing Tala to stop what he was doing. He glared at me, to which I held up my hands. "Sorry." I added.

I returned to my own lunch, as did Kai and Faith. As I took a bite from my sandwhich, I over-heard low talking.

_"Max isn't in today."_ That was Micheal. His father was dating Max's mother. Max's parents are no longer together.

_"Is he ill?" _Emily. She either fancies Max or Micheal. My bet is on Micheal.

_"Nah, just doesn't want to be in today. You know how softe his mother is on him."_

I had heard a lot about Max. His mother, Judy, worked at the morgue, which is where Kai works as a part time job. Max's father, Rick, works at a hobby shop. The two haven't been together since Judy took the morgue job.

"You okay Jem?" Kai asked. I jolted out of my daydream and nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

After school, I made my way home quickly. My dad was at work, going over another victime of the Harlequin clown case. My mom would have been home. She now works in a bank, filing papers. 

There is no way, I'm being like my mother.

Anyway, I dumped my bag in the closet, under the stairs, and went into the living room. In the out house, amoungst my other things, was a small box. Inside was old cases, things I printed from the computer, cases that were thought of unsolvable.

It's a weird type of hobbie.

A little something about me. I'm a morbid person, who likes blood and solving crimes.

* * *

The sound of metal being sharpened echoed through the basement. The Harlequin clown smiled, watching his reflection in the knife's smooth surface. 

"Listen man, I've got money."

The Clown chuckled to himself, and looked at his victime. "There is nothing of value you can give me. This is my revenge." he muttered, and walked towards the police officer.

"What are you going to do?" the officer asked, eyes wide with fear.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you...Too much!" The clown joked.

* * *

"Okay, so where's the body?" Sean asked, when he appeared at the murder scene. Gary Stone, a large butch man, pointed to the propellor blades, pieces of body and blood. 

"You're looking at it. Poor guy got shoved into the blades. Minced him in about ten seconds flat." Gary informed, sighing. He noticed someone was missing. He turned to another officer.

"Hey Jason! Where's Peter?"

Jason shrugged and returned to his notes. Sean looked at Gary. "Peter? Whoes he?" he questioned. Gary wiped his forehead.

"The dead guys brother. When Peter heard, said he was coming over straight away. Those two were close." he replied. Sean chewed his bottom lip.

* * *

_"Jack the Ripper! Few names in history are as instantly recognizable. Fewer still evoke such vivid images: noisome courts and alleys, hansom cabs and gaslights, swirling fog, prostitutes decked out in the tawdriest of finery, the shrill cry of the newsboys - and silent, cruel death personified in the cape - shrouded figure of a faceless prowler of the night, armed with a long knife and carrying a black Gladstone bag."_

I was happy, just sitting the living room reading, when my phone rang. I made a random grab for it, as it was hidden up a pile of papers. I glanced at the TV, when my mother walked into the living room.

_"It seems that the Harlequin Clown has struck again. This time, Officer Carl Johnson was pushed into the propellor blades of a aeroplane, where a passenger was killed with a broke bottle._

_At the scene is Officer Sean William Scott, who comes from England. Although there are tons of evidence, no-one in the police force are willing to talk to us at the moment. In other news..."_

I snorted under my breath, while my mother flicked through the channels.

* * *

Gary shook his head. "Okay, now I'm worried. Peter wouldn't take this long." he muttered, as body bags were being taken away. 

"Maybe he got called away. The office is always busy." Sean pointed out. Gary shook his head.

"No. When it came to Carl, Peter was always there. When I heard what had happened to Carl, I phoned Peter. He said he would be here by now." he muttered. Jason run up to the two officers.

"Guys, you might wanna hear this. A woman who lived across the street from Peter, claims she heard Peter's wife screaming, and a gunshot." Jason began. Sean and Gary looked at eachother.

"That's not just it. The woman also claimed she saw someone, wearing a harlequin clown mask walked out of Peter's home." Jason finished.

"Oh god." Sean grumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"Peter! Peter, open the door!"

Gary hammered on the door, but still had no reply. Sean glanced down to see blood running underneath the door. "Guys, look." He called, pointing down.

"Okay, that's it." Gary grumbled, and turned to a few officers. "Get the battering ram, and get that door open!" He ordered.

On the butt open of the ram was the words _Knock, Knock_. It didn't take long for the door to be broken down. Lying in the hall, was Peter's wife. There was a gunshot wound to her chest. Sean and Gary stared at the blood soaked carpet, and Gary turned away to get some fresh air.

"Well, we know what happened to Amanda. Where's Peter though?" Gary asked, over his shoulder. Sean gave no reply. Gary looked over his shoulder.

"Sean?" He called, seeing no trace of his new parenter.

* * *

I sat at my drum kit. I had refused to give up in fixing the damn thing. "When I get my hands on the person who did this..." My voice trailed, when my phone rang again. 

"Hello?" I greeted, cradling the phone between my cheek and shoulder.

_"Jemma, it's me. Tell your mother I won't be home tonight."_ My dad replied. I paused.

"Why? Something come up?" I asked, wiping my forehead. The outhouse got hot sometimes.

_"Another murder. I'm sorry Jem." _My dad muttered. I smiled to myself.

"Hey, look dad. I totally understand, and I'll make mom understand too." I responded. We both said goodbye and I set my phone down. I shook my head, and got to work again.

* * *

Kai opened another body bag, and winced. "Oh boy." he muttered, and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. Kai began to pull out the pieces of body, and lay them out on a table. 

Judy Tate, his boss, walked into the morgue. "Seems you're getting straight to work today Kai." she mused. Kai didn't crack a smile, and continued to work. The morgue doors opened again.

"Another two bodies." A man stated, as two bodies were brought into the morgue.

"Who is it?" Judy asked, a clipboad in her hand. One of the men scratched his cheek.

"Peter and Amanda Johnson." he replied, causing Kai to look up. He sighed and walked towards the body of Amanda.

"Did you find the bullet?" Kai asked. The men shook their heads, and left. Kai sighed, and decided to look for the bullet. Judy checked over the other body.

* * *

My mother was fast asleep on the sofa, while I was watching _From Dusk till Dawn_. My phone rang. 

"Oh for the love of Mike Shinoda." I hissed, and picked the phone up. "Hello?" I greeted, trying to sound calm.

_"Jem, I need your help."_ It was Kai. As strange as it seems, I actually like talking to him.

"What's up?" I asked, watching Quentin Tarantion's performance as Richard Gecko.

_"You know a lot about guns right?" _Kai asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, own three guns myself. Why?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

_"I've found a bullet in Mrs Johnson lung. I need your help to ID it."_ Kai answered. I smiled to myself.

"Yeah sure. Just tell my dad that I'll be at the station." I replied and said my goodbye. I glanced at my mother, but pushed the thoght of waking her up.

I didn't really want her on my case.


	9. Chapter 9

"Well. I haven't seen this type of gun for a long time."

Kai glanced at me, as I inspected the bullet. "What do you mean?" he asked. I glanced at him.

"This little beauty came from a revolver. When I was at a shooting range in london, I tested a revolver out." I explained. Kai nodded his head.

"Powerful?" he asked. I slipped the bullet in a evidance bag.

"Yeah. Did you find the murder weapon?" I replied, handing the bag to Kai.

"No, we didn't." said a new voice. I looked towards the door of the weapon's room, to see my dad. I smiled and wavd. My dad waved back.

"Jem, I need to speak with you. In private." My dad stated. Kai nodded his head.

"I know when I'm not wanted. I'll wait outside for you sir." Kai muttered, and lefted the weapons room. I cocked my head to one side.

"What's up dad?" I questioned. My dad sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"This investigation is going way to slow." My dad began. I stared hard at him.

"Whoa. You're doing 80 miles per hour in second gear. Slow down dad." I replied, quoting Nick Stokes from CSI. My dad raised an eyebrow, but always found my advice helpful.

"Which is why I need your help. I want you to do a little digging. You, Kai, Tala and Faith." He finished. A large grin appeared on my face, and I known my friends would back me up.

* * *

"Your dad wants us to what?" Tala asked. 

I slammed my locker shut and turned to look at my red haired friend. "He wants us to help with the clown case. With Kai working Part time at the morgue, and my dad bringing home case files, we'll be able to work things out." I explained.

I was about to walk towards Art, the only lesson we have together, when I bumped into someone. We both hit the floor.

"I'm sorry!" someone squeaked. I rubbed my head.

"Nah, my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I grumbled, as faith helped me up. I glanced down at a blond haired boy. I helped him up.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Jemma." I smiled. I could sense Kai wasn't happy. The boy smiled back at me, his eyes blue eyes shining.

"Max Tate." he replied, then he glanced at Kai. "I see you've made friends with _the beast_." He muttered, and walked off. I stared at my friends.

"_The beast_?" I asked, one eyebrow raised. Faith and Tala shrugged. Kai rolled his eyes and carried on to the art room. He opened the door and let Faith and tala go first. He stopped me.

"Jem, you like horror movies, right?" he asked. I nodded my head. Kai chewed his bottom lip.

"Well, I was wondering if you want to go with me to the Saturday frightnight." Kai muttered. I smiled.

"Sure!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Where the heck is it?"

I had searched through all my clean washing, only to come up empty handed. What was I looking for? My _Sleepy Hollow_ T-shirt.

I began to think about to what Faith had said, when I told her kai was taking me out.

'_You're kidding me! You've gotta be!'_

'_This can't be right the right guy! I'm sorry, nightmare before Christmas. No, Kai is taking me to the Saturday fright night. What's the big whoop?'_

'_But this is Kai! He's never taken a girl out before!'_

"Found you!" I yelled, when I had found the said item of clothing. Who would have thought, my mother tried to nick it. I slipped my T-shirt on, and jumped down the stairs.

"And where are you going?" The dragon hissed. Well, actually it was my mother. I didn't turn to look at her, as I grabbed my keys.

"Out. I'm going to the cinema. It's not a crime is it?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at her. My mother glared at me.

"Yes it is! If you have forgotten, there is a murderer running free. You're staying inside!" she ordered, but I had already opened the front door.

"Dad knows. See ya when I get back!" I responded and left the house.

* * *

Sean walked past the lab, clutching files. 

"Oh hey Boss!"

Sean came to a halt, and peered into the Lab. Waving at him was the Lab tech, Paul. Sean walked into the lab. "What's up Paul?" he questioned.

"You remember that Blue stuff Judy found on Amanda Johnson's hand?" Paul asked. Sean nodded his head.

"I know what it is. _Water Soluble Binder, Calcium carbonate, Cosmetic Pigments, Perfume, water-soluble thickener & Water._" Paul informed. Sean stared at him, confused.

"Face paint?" He asked. Paul nodded his head.

"Oh yeah. And this is a special type of Face Paint. Code name: Royal blue. Only sold in one shop, _The Happy Rainbow._" Paul added. Sean slapped him on the back.

"Thanks Paul."

* * *

"**What do you think it means, you ignorant hick? I'm in the middle of a Divorce! D-I-V-O-R-C-E DEEEEE-VORCE!"**

I chuckled behind my hand, then lent forward slightly. The second film now was _Secret Window._ The first was some over-rated B movie. Kai yawned a little, but it wasn't because of the film.

For a few nights now, he's been doing over-time. Judy has been swamped with work, and kai was need. The said Russian moved forward.

"I'm going to get some more pop-corn." He stated. Kai and me were the only people in there, so we didn't need to whisper.

"You ate it all? Oh never mind, go get some sweets too. I think they're on the floor somewhere." I replied. Kai nodded and left, leaving me all alone.

He couldn't been gone for more then a couple of seconds. Kai sat down, with two buckets of popcorn and two bags of sweets. We sat silently, watching the story unfold.

* * *

Sean tossed file after file over his shoulder. His office door was knocked, but still he took no notice. 

"Hey Sean. Whoa, you okay?" Gary asked, as he and Jason entered the office. Sean looked up.

"The blue stuff on Amanda's hand was Face Paint. _The Happy Rainbow_ keeps all it's sales on file. Found it!" Sean yelled happily, grabbing a file that hung over the edge of his table. Searching through the name, Jason and Gary watched Sean turn pale.

"Oh no."

* * *

"I had a fun night Kai." I smiled, as we both walked through a graveyard. Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

"Thought you'd like it." He muttered. I stopped at a grave stone.

"So official we are a couple." I smirked. Kai shrugged.

"That depends on you." He replied. I kissed his cheek, laughing a little.

"Cruelty and the beast." I joked. Kai smiled at me, which seemed alien on his face.

"Cradle of filth."

* * *

When I got back, I was surprised to see Gary and Jason with my dad. It's rare if my dad brings his co-workers back to our house. "Hey dad!" I called, dumping my keys in our fruit bowl. 

"Jemma, I need to ask you some questions." My dad replied, in a monotone sort of fashion.

I looked at everyone in turn. "What's going on?" I asked. I had a large lump of fear growing in my throat. My dad sat me down, while my mom had a thin smirk on her face.

"It's about Kai. We need to know where he was tonight." Gary informed.

"He was with me! Dad, you know that!" I shot back, looking at my dad dead in the eye. I could tell he didn't want any part of this. I stood up.

"What's going on? Answer my question before I answer any one of yours!" I ordered, almost crying. Jason cleared his throat.

"We found blue face paint on one of the victim's. We traced it's sale to Kai." He explained. I stared back at them in horror, and fainted on the spot.


	11. Chapter 11

When I came too, I had questions dropped on me. In the end, I stared at my socks, and said the same thing.

"He didn't do it."

Jason, the annoying little Jerk, kept pushing further with his questions. I did nothing, but stare at my socks. The black and white pattern was a whole lot interesting then Jason. Suddenly my phone rang.

"Hello." I greeted, feeling slightly depressed.

_"Jemma, it's me."_

"Kai? Don't you ever sleep?" I asked. Kai gave a little laugh. I love his laugh.

_"I was about to, when I remembered something. Can I come to your house?"_ He replied. I glanced at the other people. My dad and Gary were trying to calm down Jason, while my mother merely smirked thinly.

"Hang on!" I whispered, and shuffled my way towards the hall. Closing the living room door, I glanced back inside.

"Okay, but I have to warn you. Jason and Gary are here. They want to question you about the murders." I muttered, leaning against the wall. Kai seemed clearly confused.

_"Why?"_

"They found blue face paint on one of the victims, and they think you had something to do with it." I warned. Kai sighed.

_"Hate to be the one to burst their bubble. The shark fins are tattoos. I don't use Face paint."_ He replied. I stard at the floor in shock.

* * *

"Did you leave Jemma at all?" 

Kai glared at Jason. "Yeah, once. I went to get some more pop-corn and sweets." he snapped, before turning to me. Kai pushed a load folder in my hands.

The russian began to whisper in my ear, when I heard something. I pushed him away slightly.

"What are you whispering about?" Jason asked. I held my hand up in his face.

"Shh!" I ordered. Jason began to go red in the face, when I heard a gun cock. I grumbled. "Not again!" I hissed. Before anyone of use could react, the gun went off and a bullet tore through the window. It's target?

Gary.

He had no time to scream, before he hit the floor. My mother screamed, as I dropped down to Gary's side. I rolled him over, getting my hand covered in blood. Blood dripped down Gary's chin, and then his eyes closed. I looked at the window, to see the tiny bullet hole, when something hit me.

I shot up, running into the outhouse. "Squirt?" my dad asked, watching papers and folders fly in the air.

"Cruelty? What's up?" Kai called. I pulled out more files.

"I know what's going on. Each police officer is being murdered in the fashion of the recent closed case." I explained. Jason snorted, but my dad knew what I was getting at.

"I don't know what the heck your talking about. Kai did it, regardless of this little episode." Jason shot back. I turned to face him.

"The killer is a class A manic and you still believe Kai is the killer? You out of your mind!" I yelled. My mother held me back, galring at me.

"Watch your tongue!" she hissed. I glared back at her.

"I can't watch my tongue if I can't see it!" I shot back. My father stood between up.

"Okay that's it! Everyone calm down! Kai, you know what to do." my dad ordered, glancing at Gary. Kai nodded, and went to the phone. My dad turned to Jason.

"You, help me with Gary. Jemma, stay with Kai. Rachel, in the kitchen."

With the final orders given, we set off. I waited in the cold hall, as Kai was on the phone.

* * *

He chuckled to himself. 

He found amusing. He found them all amusing. All but her.

She was beautiful, a flower that was meant to be his alone.

Sitting on his desk was a large black book. In it were different pictures of _Her_. Each picture had a large black square. He had coloured out her friends in black marker.

He was to have her.

She was to be his Cruelty.


	12. Chapter 12

You have just got to love teacher training days.

An extra long weekend. Most kids would be sound asleep, using this extra day off, to lie in.

Me? Heck no!

I was catching a ride with my dad. I was going to the shooting range at the police department. Kai was already in work, looking over some more bodies. That guy is a morbid git, but that's why I love him.

I sat in the back, watching russia fly by. I can never get use to the beauty of it really, although England totally kicks ass. Why else would I have a tattoo of an english flag on my shoulder. I have four.

My English flag, a sun round my navel, a scorpion on the top of my left shoulder, and a Heartagram in the middle of my back.

* * *

"Cruelty? What are you doing here?" 

I glanced over my shoulder to see Kai. I smiled at him, chewing on a blueberry chewing gum. "Shooting range." I replied, filling out a form.

"Shooting range, huh? Remind me never to tick you off." Kai joked, before coughing. I smirked back and handed the form to a police officer.

"Honey, you've never seen me ticked off." I stated.

* * *

I washed my hands, smiling to myself. Shooting off guns lets you take out your anger. I love it. Drying my hands, I looked round the gun room. 

Wasn't much, just a ton of guns. In one corner was a stack of cupboards. The middle cupboard read **Scott**. That was were my dad, and my own guns were stored.

My phone rang.

"Hello." I greeted, picking up my jacket.

_'Hey Jem. Listen, I need you to come down to the morgue.'_

I strained to hear Kai's voice. "Kai? You're breaking up." I yelled down the phone.

_'Meet me at the morgue!'_

"Okay!" I replied and hung up. Sometime wasn't right.

* * *

The morgue was cold and quiet. I never really liked the place, but it's a great source of information. I pushed open the doors and waited. 

There was no sign of Kai or Judy. "Kai! Yo, Kai!" I called. You ever get that feeling, when you know you shouldn't do something, but you do it anyway?

My mind was screaming at me not to walk into the morgue, but my feet went anyway. My I.Pod bumped against my T-shirt with every step. I stopped, when I noticed one of the morgue body freezers were open.

"What the..."

Something white was placed over my mouth. I kicked, and I screamed. I even broke the guys wrist. He, however, was too strong.

_"Your mine now Cruelty!"_

I passed out.

* * *

"Kai, have you seen Jemma?" 

Kai glanced up from a report, and found a worried Sean. "No. I only saw her filling out a form, then she took off to the shooting range. Why?" the small russsian asked. Sean scratched the back of his neck.

"She's gone. I've tried her phone, but I found it outside in the parking lot." he replied. Kai chewed his lip.

"Cruelty's not the type of person to just go without telling anyone of us." he muttered.

"Sean!"

Jason ran towards the two men, holding a few pictures in his hand. "These just came." Jason muttered, handing the photos over. Kai and Sean stared at each one in turn.

"That's can't be." Sean muttered, almost dropping the photos. Jason placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man." he whispered. Kai shook his head.

"Something's not right." he pointed out.


	13. Chapter 13

"What do you mean, somethings not right?"

Kai looked over the photos again. "There's something different about this photo." Kai muttered. Jason rolled his eyes.

"That's not my daughter." Sean stated. Kai took a closer look at the photos. He nodded his head, as Jason rolled his eyes.

"Your right. That isn't no Cruelty." He agreed.

"How? Give me three good reasons why that isn't Jemma." Jason snapped. Sean and kai glanced at each other, and smiled.

"Okay. Number 1: That hair colour is too shades too light. Cruelty's hair colour is unique." Kai began. Sean nodded his head, looking at the photo of the frightened girl.

"Yeah. All the Scott family have blue hair." he added. Jason shrugged.

"Number 2: You can so tell those eyes have contacts in." Kai smirked, pointing to the eyes of the girl. "Plus, my girlfriend does not have cat-like eyes." he added.

"Number 3: My daughter hates _The Ramus_. She a big up-front _H.I.M_ fan. She was wearing a _H.I.M_ T-shirt." Sean explained. Suddenly Judy came running out of the morgue, screaming about something.

"Judy? What's wrong?" Kai asked, watching his boss sob.

"Something's in the morgue." Judy replied, shaking. Jason chuckled.

"Yeah, dead bodies." he pointed out. Judy shook her head.

"There's something else. In one of the morgue freezers, something's trying to get out. They keep trying to push open the door." Judy replied. Everyone went into the morgue.

* * *

It was quiet and cold. 

The banging had stopped, but Kai carried on into the morgue. Sean followed, when they heard singing.

_"It was Christmas in Las Vegas..."_

Sean joined in. "When the locals take the town!" He yelled. Jason stared at him, confused. The singing got louder. Kai began to pull open each of the body freezers open.

"What are you doing?" Jason called, but Kai ignored him. When he pulled the last one open, Jemma fell out and fainted on the floor.

* * *

When I came too, Kai and my father were leaning over me. It scared me half to death. 

"Whoa!" I yelled, backing away slightly.

"Cruelty! It's okay!" Kai reassured, calming me down. I sighed, and hugged Kai tight.

"How the hell did you end up in there?" Jason questioned, why Judy was nursing a coffee. I pulled away from Kai's hug and glared at Jason.

"Someone knocked me out. They said I was their Cruelty. I never saw their face, but I remember breaking their wrist." I replied. My father's hand balled in fists.

"It was Harlequin clown. He did it." he hissed. Before we could question the clown's methods, another officer ran into the morgue.

"Sean! Richard Chang's been found dead, and his niece has been found buried alive." the officer informed. My father looked at kai.

"Get Jemma home." He ordered. Kai nodded his head.


	14. Chapter 14

School was boring.

As ever!

I sat in english, awaiting Kai's appearence, listening to a few songs on my I.Pod. I guess you're thinking of _My Chemical romance_ or _Fort Minor_.

Nope. You're wrong.

The song that had ended was called _White reflection_ from an anime called _Gundam Wing_. I love that show. My father bought me the models, which are sitting on a shelve in my room. I did have six, but Chico knocked one over, by accident. The next song was called _Rythm Emotion_.

The reason I remember that song so well, was when I saw Max.

His wrist was in a cast.

Not long after he appeared, and sat down next to Emily, Kai joined me. "What's wrong?" he asked, when he noticed my attention was somewhere else. I simply pointed to the bubbling blond, as he explained to Emily what he had done.

* * *

"How did you hurt your wrist?" 

Max glanced up at me. Micheal and Emily glared me and my friends. Max smiled. "I hurt it climbing a tree." he replied, but I could tell he was lying.

"Oh really?" I asked, one eye brow raised. Micheal got up, from the lunch table.

"Get Lost freak." he hissed. Faith glanced down at his right hand and gasped.

"Is that a gun?" she asked. Micheal smirked, and nodded his head. I looked at the said weapon and began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Micheal asked, rage seen in his eyes. He walked round to stand in front of me, and I could hear some of the students whispering.

"That's not a real gun. That is a B.B gun." I answered, holding back yet another chuckle. Tala and Faith choked on their laughter, while Kai stood stone faced.

"And how would you know?" Micheal questioned, shiving the nuzzle of the gun into my stomach. I grabbed hold of his wrist tightly, causing the baseball player to wince in pain.

"I was shot once by a B.B gun and I own four guns myself. Any more questions?" I asked. Tala placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Leave it Jem." He muttered. I was tempted to shrug off his hand and slam my fist into Micheal's face, but I didn't. I let go of Micheal's wrist, laced my fingers with Kai's, and left the lunch room.

"You don't believe him, do you." Kai asked, smiling slightly. I shook my head.

"He's lying." I muttered, my eyes narrowing slightly.

* * *

I paced my room slightly. 

Chico watched thought sleepy eyes, and he lay on my bed.

It couldn't be, could it? All that I thought, all that we worked out. Could everything we figured out led us on a path, that meant there was no going back?

I glanced at Chico. "What do you think old boy?" I asked. The poor old German shepard seemed even more confused then me. I sighed.

As Ichabod Crane once said: _Villainy wears many masks, none of which so dangerous is the mask of virtue_.

I grabbedmy mobile, and began to phone three very important numbers.


	15. Chapter 15

"Are you sure about this, Jemma?"

I nodded my head, biting my lip at the same time. To tell the truth I wasn't so sure about the plan, but I couldn't tell my friends.

Where were we?

Outside an old factory. According to a few reports, The Harlequin Clown was seen running to a factory after every murder. Faith rubbed her cold arms. I did tell her to bring a jacket or something. Before I could give her mine, Tala slipped his off, and handed it to her.

"Come on." I whispered, and we set off towards the factory. You wouldn't believe it, but the old factory belongs to Kai's grandfather. Infact, half of russia belongs to Voltaire Hiwatari.

Kai pushed open a dusty and grimy door, and we hushed in. I coughed on the musty smell, and Faith swore that she heard rats. Tala, on the other hand, heard sometimes else completely.

We carried on walking, until we came into a large opening. Old boxes were piled to one side, and the dust on the floor looked disturbed. Suddenly, there came a loud bang. Kai pushed Tala out of the way, and took a bullet for him.

"No!" I screamed, running towards him. Kai wasn't moving.

"Jemma, look out!" Faith yelled. Before I could move, someone grabbed me and was going to drag me around. Kai's eye shot open.

With a firm grip on my arm, he yanked me down. I fell and Kai held me against his chest, as the Harlequin clown glared at him.

_'She'll be right here in my arms so in love,  
She'll be right here in these arms, she can't let go!  
She'll be right here in my arms so in love,  
She'll be right here in these arms, she can't let go!'  
_**H.I.M: Right here in my arms**

"Let her go!" The clown hissed. Kai did not losen his embrace around me, and I refuse to leave Kai. That near death experience was enough to make me sob.

"She does not belong to you!" Kai hissed. I glanced at the clown, as Faith helped Tala to his feet.

"I am not an item, you can fight over! I will not go with you!" I yelled. I pulled around from Kai, who didn't want to let me go.

I stood in front of the clown, who held his arms out to me. I spat on the mask, before slamming my fist into his face. The clown stumbled to the floor.

"That was for trying to kill my friends!" I yelled, then kicked him in the ribs. "That was for hurting Kai!" I yelled again. I grabbed a tuff of his hair.

"And this is for trying to kill my father!" I hissed and headbutted the killer. The tuff of hair in my hand, ripped out the killer's head. I stared down at a tuff of blond hair.

The killer panted, wincing behind the mask. "What are you going to do?" he asked. Kai appeared at my side, along with Tala and Faith.

"Oh nothing much." he smiled faintly, and held his thumb up. The factory became a buzz with police officers, with my father in front.

"Alright Clown! You are under arrest!" my father stated, letting two police officers hand-cuff him.

"Now to see who you really are." Jason smirked, and yanked the mask off.

Everyone gasped.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ha!"

Faith and me began to do a little victory dance. Tala smirked at the killer, while Kai merely glared at him.

The Harlequin clown was none other, then Max Tate.

"Max? But why?" Jason asked. Max did nothing.

"It's because of my mother that I have a broken home. Because of her stupid job at the morgue, is the reason I have to change house all the time. It was because of the police force, so they had to die!" He spat.

"Take him away." Sean ordered, while Jason looked on defeated. I guess that Jason saw Max as a younger brother.

"Wait! Before I go, I have but one question!" Max began. We waited. "How did you survive that shot Beast? I was sure I shot you in the chest." Max asked.

Kai finally smirked at Max, and lifted up his T-shirt. "We knew what you are capable of. We never took any chances. You're not good enough for Cruelty." He responded. Max raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and you are?" he hissed. I nodded my head.

"You're a clown. I don't like clowns. Kai's a beast." I smiled sweetly.

"Cruelty and the Beast!" Tala and Faith said at the same time.

* * *

I got home before my father, and I thought, before my mother. 

I was wrong.

I found my mother in the living, a bottle of vodka and some drugs on the floor. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked, staring at her as if she was an alien.

"It doesn't matter to you. I hate you both." She muttered, and she knew she was out of her head.

"Mom! What the hell have you done to yourself?" I yelled. My mom finally looked at me.

"I hate you both. I hate your father, I hate you! Your father has changed you, you're not the young innocent girl I knew!" she screamed.

"How long have you been abusing yourself?" I questioned calmly. My mom looked calm for a second.

"Too long. Since you were began to change." She paused.

'_And your mother loves your father,  
Cause she's got nowhere to go.'_**  
The Goo-Goo Dolls: Acoustic #3**

"So why don't you go back home. Leave me and dad in peace?" I cried. Okay, I'll admit it, I was crying. I was crying for my mother's sake. As much as I hate her, she didn't deserve this.

"I have no where to go now. That's the only reasons why I'm here." She replied. I couldn't hide my feelings anymore.

"You make me sick. I hate you. I hate everything about you. You don't deserve me and you surely don't deserve dad. I wish you'd just leave!" I hissed, and ran to the outhouse. Chico followed me in, and I slammed the door shut.

"Jemma! Jemma, you rotten brat! Let me in!" My mother hollowed, pounding on the outhouse door.

Chico began to whimper, and I had no choice but to comfort him. I pressed play on my C.D player and began to drum along to Green Day's _Hitchin' a ride_.

Now all I had to do was wait for my dad to return home.

* * *

_It's not over yet. I have one more chapter to do!_


	17. Chapter 17

_This is the final chapter. I will do a sequel, but I'm hoping to finish **A bodyguard's tale** first.

* * *

_

"Come on! Come on!" I whispered to myself, watching the clock. 

It was friday, two weeks after the whole Harlequin clown thing. Me, Faith, Tala and Kai have all become some-what famous in our small school.

The teenagers brave enough to stand up against a murderer.

Yeah right. None of this fame has gone to our heads. We're still the same freaks we were before. Why am I so desperate to get out of lessons?

A long weekend ahead of us, as we have two weeks off after today.

_RING!_

"Remember to do your homework over the two weeks!" The english teacher called, but I was already out of th lesson.

"Hey Jem!"

I spun round to see Faith running towards me. She pushed a few kids out of her way, and finally came to a stop. "Where are you going in such a rush?" she asked, smiling that same old smile of hers.

"The fresh air. I swear this place has a musty smell to it." I joked.

"That's school for ya!" Tala called, as he and Kai joined us.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home." I replied. Truth was, I enjoyed Kai's company. Even if it was mostly silent company. Kai shrugged. 

"I heard about your parents. It seems your sharing the same fate as max." He muttered, eyes on the floor. I smiled slightly.

"No, my mother is only staying with my father, because she has nowhere to go. I don't really care anyway." I replied. We stopped outside my house.

"There is no way that I am becoming a murderer Kai. Not in this life time." I joked. Kai smiled back, and kissed me gently.

"Still picking you up at 8?" he asked. I nodded my head, then turned to go inside my house.

I waved goodbye to kai, and entered the lion's den.

* * *

Chico had sadly passed away. The old age had finally got to him, and he died in his sleep two days before. I was heartbroken, but my dad said he had a surprise for me. 

When I got into the kitchen, I found a clear tank with a black scoprion in. It was only a baby.

"Aww, how cute." I squeaked, bending down to get a closer look.

"It's your new pet. Hope you like it." My dad smiled. I nodded my head. "It's sting has been taken out, so you can take it out of the tank if you want." My dad explained. I dipped my hand in, and was surprised to see the scorpion crawl onto my hand.

"I think I'll name you Frank." I smirked, watching the tiny scoprion run in circles on my hand.


End file.
